


You have my entire heart

by justanotherfangirlpassingthrough



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, jikook - Freeform, romantic comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlpassingthrough/pseuds/justanotherfangirlpassingthrough
Summary: Jimin doesn't know if he wants Jeon Jungkook - The boy he’s had a crush on since he was 16, who rejected him at 19, who still has the same goddamn effect on him at 23 - to be in his life again.





	1. Jimin's big break

The backup dancers’ green room was warm and noisy. The dancers themselves, with their energy drinks and warm up exercises were buzzing with excitement. Park Jimin thrived in this kind of nervous energy. He lived for these moments.

Currently though, he was being slightly harassed by an irritated stylist.

“Body glitter, Noona, really? I already have more eye liner on than any of the other dancers combined!”

The woman ignored Jimin’s exasperated pleas and proceeded to apply copious amounts above his eyes and on his neck.

“Well, unlike the others, you’ll be dancing alongside Halsey. Your face will be on camera the most and I was instructed to give the two of you matching looks.”

“If you keep this going Noona, I could pass of as her long lost Asian twin.” Jimin muttered with a sigh. They had even dyed his hair the exact shade of pink as hers. He’d never dyed his hair before this, it felt so strange. He ran his hand through the pinkish orange strands absently as he gazed into the mirror.

He couldnt deny though, the make up did it’s work. He looked better than he did in years.

This was his big break. He auditioned to be a part of Halsey’s Korean award show performance a few months ago. Being considerably more talented than his fellow peers, Halsey herself took notice and asked him to dance alongside her during the final chorus. This was a monumental occasion, but he wasn’t a least bit nervous. The only thing that could make Park Jimin nervous was the prospect of never getting on the big stage again.

His reverie was cut short when someone smacked him right across his head.

“Are you ready to make history Jimin Shi?” It was Hobi, Jimin’s fellow dancer and flatmate. They also conducted dance workshops together. Needless to say, they were close friends.

“I’m ready as I’ll ever be, can’t you see all this glitter?” He returned Hobi’s fist bump with a grin.

“Our Jiminie’s finally getting the recognition he deserves, I’m so happy!” Hobi now had Jimin in a headlock. Something he did when overcome with affection for his flatmate.

“Careful with him, I don’t have time for retouches.” Snapped the stylist noona.

\---

Hobi bid Jimin good luck and goodbye as he needed to get make-up done for his own act. Hobi had been doing this ‘award show backup dancing’ gig for much longer than him. Jimin never really preferred award shows.

Ten more minutes. Jimin tried to ignore the constant buzzing of his phone. Probably his students from the workshops, wishing him luck. He would reply to them all later. He needed to focus now. He started his warm up exercises.

Five more minutes, Halsey entered the room to the cheers of the dancers. She gave them all a sweet little pep talk, and even went out of her way to walk over and give jimin a hug. “We’re twinning tonight, aren’t we? You look great!”

“But you look so much more beautiful” Jimin said, in his broken English, with a little bow and a flourish of his hand.

Halsey punched him playfully in response.

\---

The performance itself was a blur of sweat and adrenaline. Jimin loved every second of it although he couldn’t remember most of it.

Jimin walked back to the dressing room with the rest of the dancing crew, chatting happily, hugging and exchanging numbers. Once changed, he found his phone still buzzing with notifications- he had about a hundred messages from friends and family who’d been watching the show live from home. Apparently he’d stolen the show.

Jimin happily munched on his burger while reading all the wonderful messages he’d received. He also had almost 200 new followers on Twitter, complete strangers. How did they find him so quickly, He wondered with a shudder.

About an hour and a half later, and he was joined by a hungry and adrenaline filled Hobi, who’d also finished his performance.

“Ya, let’s go to the after party, I heard that this one’s going to have great food.”

“I don’t really like award show after parties, Hobari. You know that! I was thinking, we could head back to the studio, I have a new routine thought out to teach at the work shop.”

“I have no words.” Hobi said in disbelief.

“Ok maybe a few words. How can you be the biggest partier I know, and yet hate the ones with celebrities in them? Seriously? They are the best kind! I made about 400 bucks selling the autographs i got last year. Also, can you not think about work today? Loosen up, let’s go!”

“I always feel like I’m gatecrashing…” Jimin mumbled in defeat as Hobi dragged him along to the after party.

Jimin lost Hobi the second they arrived. Hobi loved after parties. He especially loved talking to celebrities and gossiping about them later with Kim Seokjin, their other flatmate. Jimin pulled his bucket hat low over his head so that it covered his eyes and hair. He normally loved to socialize, but not today, not here. He found a relatively quiet corner, sat himself down and began checking his messages again. One of them caught his eye:

_[11:15 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:** JIMINIIIIII!!_

_**Kim Taehyung:** Was that really you? You looked so good OMG! Your dancing has improved so much!_

_**Kim Taehyung:** I’m sorry we couldn’t watch your performance live, we were getting ready for ours, but then one of our staff told me that you were on stage today with Halsey and I had to find a video of it online! I’ve watched it about 50 times Jimini you were so good!_

_**Kim Taehyung:** How have you been? let’s catch up sometime._

Jimin stared at his phone screen for about 15 seconds before reacting in any way.

If Hobi found out that he not only had the phone number of superstar Kim Taehying from the group Braveheart Boys, but was also friends with him since they were 16, he would not believe jimin.

Why would he? Jimin never told Hobi about his idol trainee days, about how he was almost a member of the Braveheart Boys, how he had even appeared in most of the promo footage but was removed at the very last minute because the CEO thought that the group needed an even number of members.

In fact, Jimin knew a lot of people in this room. He didn’t want to talk to them or have any of them recognize him. Each and every one here reminded Jimin of what he could have become if he’d only tried harder.

His corner was starting to get a little crowded now. But just as he decided that it was time to leave, he heard something that rooted him to his spot.

“Jungkook oppa, can we get a picture with you? We’ve been fans for years!”

“O-Of course!”

Jimin's heart skipped a beat. His voice had gotten deeper since Jimin had last met him, but he could still hear the same shy smile in it. Jimin hated how the very sound of his voice made him smile.

Jeon freaking Jungkook. The youngest member of Braveheart Boys and the one guy Jimin absolutely did NOT want to meet tonight - or any night, for that matter. He had to leave, before-

“There you are!!”

Hobi plopped himself in the seat next to Jimin, casually holding a can of sprite.

An uneasiness rose at the pit of Jimin's stomach. Jungkook’s voice grew louder as he and an older man, probably his manager, approached one of the tables nearby.

“You wouldn’t believe who i just met-” Hobi went on, not noticing the storm billowing inside Jimin’s head.

“Hobari, we have to leave.” Jimin cut him off urgently. Jungkook had chosen to sit right at the table next to theirs.

“But we just got here!!”

“Lets go anywhere else-” Jimin grabbed Hobi’s hand and started to leave when Hobi let out a gasp.

“Jiminah, look, is that Jeon Jungkook? I gotta go talk to him.”

The chatter at the next table stopped.

Jimin turned around to see Jungkook looking at them, recognition hitting as soon as he made eye contact with Jimin.

“Hyung?”

He’d grown up. His hair was longer, almost below his ears, shoulders broader, face more mature- he was still beautiful. Some things never change.

“Hi Kook. We were just leaving” Jimin tried to feign calmness as he leapt to his feet. He would have to leave with or without Hobi.

But Hobi held him back “Wait, woah woah, back the fuck up, you know each other?” He looked back and forth at the two of them, clearly confused.

Jungkook ignored Hobi’s words, he hadn’t taken his eyes off of Jimin.

“What are you doing here?” He didn’t sound cold, just curious.

“I got an invite.” Jimin said, shrugging. He couldn’t let this conversation drag out. He couldn’t stop looking at Jungkook either.

“I thought you lived in Busan now.” There was an intensity in his gaze that wasn't there four years ago, that Jimin couldn’t quiet place.

“I moved to Seoul last year.” Jimin said simply.

Hobi, in typical Hobi fashion, decided to save the situation with small talk.

“Jungkook shi, you seem to be old friends with our Jiminie here, did you see his performance tonight? He really killed it!”

Jungkook finally turned to Hobi, as if only now realizing that he was there.

“Oh, he did? Hyung really is good at dancing, I have to watch it!”

Why did he smile like he’d received the happiest news?

“You really should, Jungkook Shi!” Hobi replied with a smile.

Jimin took that opportunity to look at his phone with pretend shock. “Hobari, our cab has been waiting for the last 3 minutes, let’s go!” He didn’t wait to see if Hobi followed.

“What cab- wait! Jiminah!”

\---

A panting Hobi joined Jimin on the street side a few minutes later.

“What the _hell_ was that all about?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Where’s our cab?”

“I’m booking one now.”

“Wait, you lied?”

“I had to get out of there, Hobi!”

“And, let me guess, you don’t want to talk about _why_ you had to get out of there.”

“Thanks for guessing right.”

They waited in silence for their cab.

On their way back, Jimin scrolled blindly through his social media accounts, not really taking anything in. All he could think about was Jungkook.

“_Hyung really is good at dancing!_ ”

He sounded so happy. Almost as if everything that happened four years ago was forgiven, forgotten. Was he not mad at Jimin anymore? There was no way to know for sure, Jimin decided.

\---

Later in their apartment, Hobi peeked through the open door of Jimin’s bedroom, hair dripping wet, with a towel around his neck.

“Jiminah, I hope you’re not mad at me for forcing you to go to the after party.”

Hobi was the sweetest of sweet flatmates. Jimin sometimes wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.

“I’m not mad, I know how much you love those parties. I should be apologizing for ruining your night, Hyung.” Jimin was lying sprawled on his bed, makeup still on, he hadn’t even bothered to change.

“Nah, don’t bother." Hobi waved away Jimin's apology. "The food wasn’t as good as I’d expected. Ya! Are you still wearing the same clothes? It’s 1 AM!”

“I’m sorry mom.” Jimin said, not moving from where he was.

Hobi walked in and sat beside Jimin on the bed. “Hey, you still dont want to talk about it?”

Jimin sighed. He knew he couldn’t keep Hobi from bringing up the topic much longer. So he finally told his flatmate all about his old trainee life, how he didn’t want to meet any of them because it reminded him of all his shortcomings. Hobi listened with a slightly awed expression.

“You could’ve been a worldwide superstar…”

“Hyung, don’t rub it in.”

“Imagine all the girls you could get… boys too.. And all that sweet sweet cash, damn, you totally missed out on a better life, Jiminie!”

Jimin smacked Hobi with a pillow.

“Jokes aside, Jungkook seemed pretty sweet. I know how you feel and all, but I didn’t see why you had to escape mid conversation like that.”

“Urgh, don’t talk to me about Jungkook” Jimin pleaded, burying his face in the pillow.

“Oooo, so the both of you have history! I did feel like I could cut the tension between you with a knife back at the party. Tell me more, Jimin shi!” Hobi said, getting himself comfortable on Jimin’s bed.

Jimin threw the pillow at him in exasperation, but started with the story anyway.

\---

Hobi wasn’t wrong, they did have history, a very embarrassing one on Jimin’s part.

They met at the audition and hit it off immediately. Little Jiminie and Jungkook did everything together as teenagers, experienced many firsts - first roller coaster ride, first piercing - they were inseparable.

2 years passed and their place in the band was finalized. Preparation for the debut was underway, their bond was as strong as ever.

Of course, things didn’t end up going according to plan. Literally 2 weeks before debut, Jimin was asked to leave the group. This sudden decision turned 18 year old Jimin’s life upside down. He was now back on his own with nowhere to go, and instead of returning to Busan like his parents wanted, he stayed in Seoul, trying to audition for other kpop labels, dance groups, anything that would keep him in Seoul. But he couldn’t get in anywhere else, not because he wasn’t good enough, but because his heart wasn’t really in it - no other group/label/band had Jeon Jungkook in it. He would still try his best to spend as much time as he could with the boys that he once called family, but as the Braveheart Boys rose to fame and their schedules got tighter, things started to sour for Jimin. It was almost like he was living another person’s life at this point.

Nothing really working out for him, the 19 year old Jimin decided to give in and leave for Busan, maybe apply for university, explore his options.

The Braveheart Boys were having a particularly turbulent week at that time. Jungkook was in the midst of his first ever dating scandal, having been seen getting off a cab with an unknown girl. This was also the week Jimin was to move out of Seoul. The two had planned to meet the night before Jimin left. Jimin was already drunk when Jungkook arrived at the place they were supposed to meet. They spoke for about 3 hours, laughed and cried in each other’s arms. Jimin did not remember much from later that night, just that they’d hugged before parting ways and It must have been something Jimin had said, or done, all he remembered was Jungkook pushing him away with a confused look on his face saying: “_Hyung, I don’t think of you in that way!_” And that was the last Jimin saw of him.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Jungkook was being followed that night. They should have expected it, especially after the dating rumors.

After his disastrous dinner with Jungkook, the heartbroken and drunk Jimin wandered aimlessly through the streets of Gangnam. That’s when he was approached by two women. They wanted to know the nature of his relationship with Jungkook.

“Does Jungkook like men too? He really is too much! A woman last week and now a man?”

Maybe it was the rudeness with which these girls were addressing Jungkook, or just the pent up frustration, but Jimin could feel the anger rise within him.

“What really happened at the bar between you two? I can pay you for an honest answer.” One if them said.

It was people like them that had caused Jungkook to cry, the reason he was so worried and not at all himself these days, Jimin thought, not able to contain his anger any longer.

“What is it that you really want huh? Do you call yourselves fans? Yeah, he likes women, is that really a surprise? Does that mean he committed a crime? And he is allowed to like men too, he is a grown up after all. My relationship with him? It’s nothing to you. We could be best friends or boyfriends or just a one night stand and it wouldn’t concern you. Now fuck off before I call the police and accuse you of stalking.”

Jimin knew he’d messed up the minute he said what he said. The girls were probably saesangs and would surely try to sell this information to the tabloids. Either way, if twisted, his words could lead to a career ending scandal for Jungkook.

Panicking a little now, he tried to call Taehyung. When he didn’t pick, he tried Namjoon and Yoongi instead. It was 1 AM and the boys were probably asleep. Gritting his teeth, he dialled Jungkook’s number. No response. Desperate, he left a message on all their phones asking them to call him.

Jimin didn’t sleep much that night, he would anxiously check his phone every two minutes. It wasn’t until morning that things truly started going downhill. The media was in a frenzy.

“**Jungkook: a bisexual who loves one night stands?**”

“**The first openly bisexual kpop star?**”

“**…the 18 year old star was spotted making out with a man last night…**”

_[9:00 AM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:** shit SHIT SHIT_

_[10:15 AM]_

_**Min Yoongi:** Who approached you and what did you tell them?_

_[10:25 AM]_

_**Kim Namjoon:** Talking to our manager right now. We will fix this somehow._

Jungkook, the one person he owed an explanation to had left him on read.

Saying that Jimin felt miserable was an understatement.

A few hours later, he was visited by a representative from the label along with an attorney. They asked Jimin to repeat, word for word, what he had said to the Saesangs, and he did.

“You are not to meet with Jungkook again, not to mention his name, pretend you don’t know him. I heard that you are leaving the city tonight. Good. Please make sure you are not followed. Thankfully, the pictures that were posted aren't clear enough and your bucket hats covered most of your faces, this makes it easier to deny all claims, but we do not want them to associate you with Jungkook anytime soon.”

Jimin meekly agreed to all the conditions set upon him. This was the least he could do. He packed up and headed home, to Busan. He never heard from Jungkook again. He did receive a call from an unknown number a few days later though.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hi Jiminah”_

_“Tae?”_

_“Yeah, how are you?”_

_“I’m okay I guess. Busan is nice, I’m with family again. How is he?”_

_“I don’t really know, to be honest. He doesn’t talk to us about it. He is always in the practice room these days. He must think that he’s damaged the band’s image. He’s working so hard.”_

_“I knew he would beat himself up about it. Please tell him that it isn’t his fault. I am to blame. If I wouldn’t have talked to those girls-”_

_“Jimin, I called you because I know how alike you both are. You are beating yourself up too, I know it. Don’t. It’s not your fault. This is how life in the public eye is. Anything we say or do will be scrutinized and judged. It’s a small price to pay for all the love we receive in return. Jungkook will get over it, and so should you.”_

_“Tell him I’m sorry, Tae.”_

_“You have nothing to be sorry for.”_

_“Jiminah”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I really wish you’d never left.”_

Taehyung kept in touch after this - as much as an internationally famous idol could - wishing him on birthdays and festivals. Jimin was thankful to him for it, but he distanced himself from anything related to the Braveheart Boys and kpop in general from that point on. He joined university and that’s where he met Jung Hoseok, an aspiring and fiercly talented dancer. It was only when he finally moved back to Seoul and started a dance workshop that k-pop slowly started trickling back into his life.

\--

“Wow, I vaguely do remember the Jungkook sexuality rumors that were going around back then. That was you? You are almost a celebrity yourself Jimin shi!” Hobi looked impressed.

“Well, at least one of us can laugh about it.”

“Relax bro, Its been four years. And besides, Jungkook didn’t seem to resent you at all today. He’s clearly over it. He wouldn’t be making heart eyes at you if he wasn’t.”

“HE WAS WHAT?”

“You heard what I said.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. It’s Jeon Jungkook’s world, Jimin’s just living in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIMINIIEE!!  
I had so much fun writing this silly chapter, I hope ya'll enjoy it :D  
.  
Jimin tries to carry on with his regular life after an encounter with his old friend and now Super star Jeon Jungkook, but finds it quiet challenging.

Having taken the day off from his part time job (he waited tables at a cafe nearby), Jimin woke up full of fresh creative energy the next day. He drove straight to the studio and recorded an interpretive version of the dance he’d done with Halsey the previous night. After filming the take he was satisfied with, he sat down with his laptop, editing the video for their studio’s official YouTube channel.

Once he was done, Jimin ordered some takeout and started warming up before the first students started trickling in for the afternoon session of his dance workshop.

It was a pretty regular day, most of the kids who dropped in were in awe of Jimin and Hobi’s performances the previous night and expressed their desire to dance like them some day. It was heartwarming to know that they’d inspired at least a few people. Jimin even got a little teary eyed.

Jimin and Hobi headed to their favourite bar later that night, this was where they usually discussed business.

“- and thats why league of legends is the superior game, DOTA doesn’t even come close.” Jimin took a swig from his soju glass, satisfied with his argument.

Hobi was not paying attention though. He was scrolling through his phone with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yah, Jiminah, check this out” he shoved his phone in front of Jimin’s face.

“Yeah, that’s the video I uploaded today- wait, woah!”

“Yeah, 600k views and it hasn’t even been a full day yet!” Hobi was grinning.

“No way..” Jimin grabbed the phone from Hobi’s hand in disbelief. Their most viewed video before this had barely reached 200k, this was crazy. He scrolled down to the comments:

_Who else is here because of Jeon Jungkook’s tweet? This choreo is beautiful btw_

_Jeon Jungkook brought me here. He always has the best recommendations!_

What the ever loving fluff!?

He returned the phone to Hobi. “Check your Twitter. Now!” Jimin said as he opened the app on his own phone.

He wasn’t following the Braveheart Boys’ official Twitter account so he typed the name in the search bar, their most recent tweet had a video with Jungkook in the thumbnail. Clicking on it, Jimin realised that Jungkook was dancing to Halsey’s song, not just that, he was doing Jimin’s version of the choreo. Jimin could feel his ears turning warm. Jungkook had watched his video… and liked it enough to recreate it. What alternate universe was he living in?

“Woah! Looks like Jiminie’s got an admirer!” Hobi chuckled gleefully.

Jimin could feel his face go red, what the hell was Jungkook thinking? Was this wise? What if someone made a connection and old rumours were started again?

“He shouldn’t be associating with me.” Jimin shook his head, trying to pull himself together.

“Are you really complaining about getting free promo from one of the most popular people in the entertainment industry right now? Only you, Jimin.” Hobi said in disbelief.

Jimin sighed. They could really use the free promo, he admitted. But why Jungkook?

Why was he coming back into Jimin’s life with such force after all these years?

Hobi didn’t seem to share similar concerns. He ordered another round of Soju in celebration.

“To Jeon Jungkook, for being the newest member of the ‘Park Jimin’s got sick moves’ fanclub.

"To Park Jimin, for having sick moves.” Jimin played along half heartedly.

“To sick moves, we would be nowhere without them.” Hobi downed his entire glass in one gulp

“Yeah, sick moves are important.” Jimin agreed solemnly, finishing his glass as well.

—

Jungkook’s tweet had quiet some far reaching effects on the boys’ lives. For one, Jimin’s video crossed 1.5 million views in the next two days. One of Hobi’s dance videos was also getting up there with the views. Jimin was now something of a hero among his students.

But one of the biggest developments in the past two days was presented to Jimin in the form of an email from GreatHits ent. (The label that the Braveheart Boys are under)

They wanted him to choreograph a song for one of their rookie girl groups.

Jimin didn’t believe what he was seeing at first, double checking the email address to make sure he wasn’t being pranked. This was big. The first thing he did was to call Hobi, who’d actually choreographed a k-pop act before. Hobi told him to accept the offer immediately, and to study the girl group’s previous work to get a feel of their style. Jimin replied to the email and spent the next few hours reading up and watching everything he could find about the rookie girl group, K-diamonds.

Within the next few hours, he received a demo track of their song. It was pretty, with a ballad like feel to it. He knew that a few of the girls had backgrounds in contemporary dancing, he could use that to his advantage. Jimin didn’t leave the studio that night, experimenting with different moves and styles. Once he was satisfied with the choreo, he recorded himself doing it. Jimin hadn’t realised how late it was or when the sleepiness began to overpower him. All he remembered was Hobi waking him up the next morning.

“I didn’t find you in the apartment and kinda panicked, shoulda known you’d still be here.”

“I’m sorry, Hyung” Jimin replied groggily, rubbing his eyes. It had only been seconds since he’d woken, but he was thinking about work already. “I just realised, the pacing is all wrong. I gotta redo the hook” Jimin ran up to fetch his camera.

“Woah, stop right there soldier! When was the last time you had a proper meal?”

Jimin stopped in his tracks as his stomach gave a grumble in response.

“That’s what I thought.” Hobi said, handing Jimin a bag. “I packed some breakfast.”

“You are the best Hyung to ever exist, you know that right?”

“That has been said about me, yeah.” Hobi let out a chuckle.

—

After many alterations and reworks, Jimin was finally satisfied enough to send his choreo to the company. He received a reply sooner than he’d expected. Apparently they’d liked what he’d sent very much and would like him to come meet the girls and guide them through the dance.

The most daunting part about his new little job was that he had to walk into GreatHits ent. after four whole years, after everything that had happened. The headquarters was now in a new location along the Han river, the first thing that greeted Jimin as he entered the sprawling premises was a giant poster of the four boys: Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung and Jungkook- The literal poster boys of the company. Jimin sighed, he was sure there would be plenty more where that came from.

Jimin was given a visitors pass and taken into one of the upper floors where he was asked to wait outside what looked like a conference room.

He wasn’t really nervous, just a little worried about making his choreo translate well when the six girls of K-Diamonds danced together.

Jimin stood idly, waiting to be called in when he noticed Jeon Jungkook walking down the hallway towards where he was.

Jimin wanted to facepalm, this building had 20 freaking storeys and yet Jungkook’d chosen this one to waltz into. He hadnt noticed Jimin yet as he was engrossed in his phone. Jimin desperately looked around for a corner to hide in, upon finding none, he simply turned his back on Jungkook, praying that he wouldn’t be recognised.

“Jimin Hyung?”

Cursing at all the gods he could think of, Jimin turned around.

“I uh - I was asked to work with-”

“The K-Diamonds, yeah, I know!” Jungkook was actually smiling, his eyes almost disappearing and his nose all scrunched. Seeing him up close like this, Jimin realised just how much he’d grown, JK was taller than him by quiet a margin now, broader too. Jimin tried to remember how to breathe.

The door to the conference room opened and someone called Jimin’s name.

“Uh, I gotta-”

“Good luck Hyung!” He was still smiling his disastrous smile.

Jimin tore his gaze from Jungkook and turned to walk in. He had to pause a little when he realised that his legs had turned to jelly.

Why in the name of floofy bunnies did Jungkook still have the same god damn effect on him after four whole years?

—

Jimin was first formally introduced to the girls. They were very sweet and told him how they’d watched his dance videos on YouTube several times. Jimin returned the sentiment and told them that he was currently obsessed with at least five of their songs. He’d also brought them food, which they were delighted about. It was all very adorable.

They then spent the better part of the day in the practise room. Jimin didn’t have much to do really, the girls were good, they figured out the positioning and formations on their own. After they were done practising, Jimin bid them farewell and called it a day, quiet certain that he’d made six new friends.

It turned out that the day still had a few surprises left in it; on his way out, Jimin ran into all four members of the BraveHeart Boys. They were surrounded by camera crew, probably filming something.

Taehyung was the first to notice him.

“Jiminiiiieee! Jungkook told us you’d be here today!” Tae ran over to hug Jimin.

“Hi Tae, It’s great to see you after all this time!”

“Yeah, it’s been so long!” Tae agreed, patting him on the back.

“Hi Namjoon hyung, Yoongi hyung!” Jimin waved awkwardly

“Hi Jiminie! Cutie Jiminie, that’s what we used to call you, wasn’t it?” Namjoon grinned as they shook hands.

“I heard you started giving out dance lessons, how’s that business going?” Yoongi wanted to know.

They spoke for sometime, catching up on things, all the while Jungkook stood at the back somewhat awkwardly, either watching them or looking at his phone.

“It’s so cool that you’re collaborating with the K-Diamonds. Jungkook’s not too happy about it though, are you JK?” Namjoon looked over at Jungkook with his lips pressed tight, like he was suppressing a grin.

“I - What? I’m happy, they’re great!” Jungkook’s face was visibly redder.

What was that all about?

Taehyung rolled his eyes at his band mates. “Yah, let’s make plans to meet sometime! How about this weekend? Wanna go to Jeju?”

Jimin was taken aback by this sudden proposition, without really thinking, he said, “Uh- sure, I’ve got no plans this weekend!”

'It’s settled then! See you soon!“

—

Exhausted from the events of the day, Jimin planned on sleeping early that night. Hobi had gone home to Gwanju to surprise his sister on her birthday so Jimin would be handling the workshop alone the next day. He needed all the rest he could get.

Jimin normally had a lot of luck driving distracting thoughts out of his head, but not tonight. No matter how hard he tried, Jungkook and his smile just devoured anything else his brain could conjure up.

All those years ago, when Jungkook hadn’t replied to his desperate calls or texts apologising for what had happened, Jimin had lost all hopes of ever being on good terms with his dear friend again. Seeing Jungkook so happy in his presence… maybe time did heal after all.

He slept uneasily that night, dreaming that he was at a talent show that was being judged by Halsey and Kim SeokJin (why him? He was such a harsh critic! ). No matter how hard he danced, he couldn’t impress them. He gritted his teeth, pain seering through his neck and shoulder, maybe if he danced a little harder… the dream ended with someone in the audience yelling, "Omo, Jeon Jungkook’s here! He’s outside!” And everyone, including the judges ran out of the room, leaving him alone on the stage.

Jimin woke up in a cold sweat not remembering much of the dream, he was in a strange mood for the rest of the morning though.

It was a normal day, Jimin drove to the studio that afternoon after finishing up at the cafe and started warming up as usual when he heard a knock on the door.

The first class didn’t start till another half an hour, who could this be? Jimin opened the door to find a figure dressed in all black, complete with a black bucket hat, face mask and sunglasses. The stranger pushed Jimin aside urgently, let himself into the studio and closed the door.

“Wha-”

“-Sshhh, Hyung it’s me!”

“JUNGKOOK?”

“SSHHHH!” He pressed a finger to Jimin’s lips.

“What are you doing here?” Jimin whispered, stepping away from Jungkook's finger. 

“I’m being followed by the mafia, I didn’t know where else to go.”

“-WHAT??”

“Relax Hyung, I’m kidding. I’m here because I need your help.”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that i'm whipped for Jung Hoseok? No? well i am, now you know.


	3. Jungkook's day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has successfully taken over almost every aspect of Jimin's life. How is he going to survive this?

Sometimes Jimin found it hard to tell whether the universe was conspiring against him or working hard to give him everything he’d ever wanted. This was because Jimin didn’t know. He didn’t know whether he wanted Jeon Jungkook - The boy he’s had a crush on since he was 16, who rejected him at 19, who still had the same goddamn effect on him at 23 - to be in his life again.

Ever since that day 4 years ago when he’d been forbidden to associate with Jungkook ever again, Jimin had done everything in his power to put as much distance between them as possible. It had become such a habit to scroll past news articles about the Braveheart Boys, press skip on their songs, just avoid k-pop all together. It seemed counter intuitive to not turn around, run away, make an excuse or drive Jungkook away everytime their paths crossed in the last few days.

But Jungkook had come to him of all people, asking for help. How could he turn him away? How could Jimin look at him and pretend like the butterflies weren’t threatening to explode his tummy? All he could do was remind himself that Jungkook had rejected him, thought of him only as a friend, had reached an uttainable level of success since the last time they met. It was unfair. Maybe the universe was conspiring against him after all.

—

Jimin took a deep breath.

“So you need Inspiration?”

“Yeah, and a change of scenery.” Jungkook dumped his backpack on a tiny table that Jimin used to edit videos on and sat on the spindly chair beside it with a huff.

“Ok, let me get this straight, you snuck away from your manager and no one knows where you are right now?” Jimin stood with his arms crossed across from Jungkook.

“Manager-nim knows I’m safe. I texted him.” There was a bit of guilt in his voice. “I needed to get away, even if it was for a day, I asked the company if I could and they agreed on the condition that I had someone with me. But with Manager-nim chaperoning me, it didn’t feel like I was really _away_, you know what I mean?”

No, Jimin didn’t think he would ever know what it was like to live a life as crazy as Jungkook’s. He sighed, not knowing how he could get through the day with Jeon Jungkook in his studio. Or how he was going to get out of trouble when the label found out that Jimin had been keeping him hidden the whole time.

As if he sensed Jimin’s concern, Jungkook said, “Don’t worry Hyung, I’m pretty good at hiding in plain sight. People don’t usually expect to find famous people in normal places. Plus, I made sure I wasn’t followed.” He flung back his head and gave the chair a spin “This place is pretty sweet!”

“It’s alright” Jimin said with a frown. “ So what do you need inspiration for?”

Jungkook’s face lit up, “I’m working on an album. I’ve written lyrics before but this is a whole new world for me. I’m three songs in and- it’s just harder than I thought it would be.”

“An entire album? Producing and everything?”

“Well, I do ask PD nim for advice, and Namjoon Hyung. But yeah, producing and everything.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of work, especially with your schedule”

“Well, time isn’t really a problem, you’d be surprised by the amount of free time I get. I played Overwatch for ten hours straight last week.” He said it like he was immensely proud of the fact. Jimin rolled his eyes. Some things never change.

“The problem is material. The first song I wrote was about performing on stage, the second one about our amazing fans and the third was about video games.”

“_Video games?_” Said Jimin incredulously.

“It’s a rap.” Jungkook nodded.

“_A rap_?”

“Yeah, stop repeating everything I say.”

“Everything I say?” Jimin replied playfully.

“Well the point is” Jungkook continued, suppressing a smile “I have run out of song writing material. PD nim suggested a change of scenery, and so there i was, in a car with Manager nim, he and the team had a whole itenerary planned for me but it just didnt feel natural. So i snuck away on a whim, got kinda lost, panicked a little, and then remembered that I had a Hyung who gave dance lessons in the neighbourhood, maybe i could learn a thing or two.”

Jimin raised his eyebrows disbelievingly “_You_, learn a thing or two from me?”

“Well yeah, when do the classes start?” Jungkook looked around expectantly.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

“Looks like classes start right about now” Jimin gestured at Jungkook to put his face mask back on as he grabbed the door open to let the first few people in.

—

The classes went as smoothly as one would expect when you had a world famous boy band member sitting nonchalantly at the back of it. Jimin had an eye on Jungkook the whole time, who for the most part sat at Jimin’s desk, working on his laptop. He would look up occasionally when Jimin demonstrated some of the harder bits of choreography, Jimin would get flustered and mess up everytime this happened. And if the music was particularly catchy, Jungkook would perform an exaggerated version of the dance from where he sat, which made Jimin giggle. Always the jokester.

Thankfully, none of his students recognised Jungkook. He was right, people didn’t expect to find super stars in mundane places. They readily bought Jimin’s story that the quiet stranger sitting at the back of the studio was his distant cousin visiting from Busan.

\---

It was 7 PM and the two of them were walking silently towards Jimin’s car.

“So did you make any progress or was the studio too noisy?”

“I don't think i got much work done, but it was pretty refreshing, watching those kids dance. You are a great teacher, Hyung. They really seem to like you.”

What was with Jungkook showering him with compliments lately? Back in the day, he wouldn't open his mouth unless it was to diss Jimin -one of his favorite passtimes. Maybe he was just being formal since they were practically strangers now.

“Thank you Jungkook. I try my best.”

“Hyung, you don’t have to drop me, I can find my way back.” Jungkook said after a pause.

Jimin didn’t reply, he simply tossed the car keys towards Jungkook who caught it offhandedly.

“We’re not taking you back this early. This is supposed to be your day off and it’s only 7 PM, make the day count.”

Understanding dawned on Jungkook’s face. He grinned, “Anywhere I want?”

“Yup. Surprise me.”

“Sweet, I need some ramen first.”

—

Jungkook and Jimin stopped for some ramen at a place they used to visit all the time as kids. Jungkook had a lot of hilarious stories to tell about being on the road and the many crazy adventures the band went on. Like when Namjoon lost his passport twice on the same trip or when they pranked Jungkook on his birthday. Jimin couldn’t remember the last time he laughed this hard.

They were on their way again after grabbing a pack of beer from a convinience store nearby. Jimin noticed that Jungkook was a better driver, by far, than he ever was. He’d grown up so well.

“So have you figured out what your next song will be about?”

“No clue.”

“It could be-” Jimin paused, thinking, “-about all the different places you get to visit.”

Jungkook shook his head, “For me… I can’t really write about something if I don’t have a strong feeling about it, you know? Like really strong, from the chest.” He gestured at his heart.

“What about love then? You’ve been dating anyone recently?” Jimin asked tentatively.

Jungkook let out a dry chuckle, “Now _that’s_ something I don’t have time for. I think the last time I dated someone was a year ago. It didn’t work because she wasn’t in entertainment and our schedules never matched.”

There was a long pause.

“Are you dating anyone, Hyung?” Jungkook sounded nonchalant, his eyes on the road.

“Uh, yes and no? It’s complicated. He’s abroad a lot, we just sorta stopped talking to each other at some point.”

“Do you still like him?”

“I mean, I care about him. I just wish he was in the country more. These days though, I’m so busy, I don’t have time to miss him. I guess that's a good thing.”

“Yeah” Jungkook pulled up at a parking lot.

They were at a spot by the Han river - another place they used to visit regularly as kids.

“Wow, you’re really taking me down the memory lane here, Jungkook sshi!”

Jungkook smiled, “This place is beautiful at night.” He was skipping ahead with the pack of beer in hand, shaking a lock of hair out of his face. “You remember we used to-”

“-film dance covers here and that one old man hated it?” Jimin chuckled.

Jungkook nodded, “He once told me that we were the worst dancers he’d ever seen.” They both laughed.

Jimin was surprised at how easy it was to fall back to the way it used to be with Jungkook. He felt like he was 18 again, bickering and laughing with his little Dongsaeng who made short jokes at him even though he wasn’t much taller himself.

They sat there in that crowded park, drinking their beer and talking about the past and the present for about two hours. All the while, Jimin couldn’t get over how adorable Jungkook looked, sitting at such a close proximity next to him. He reached out and ruffled his long, wavy hair.

“Is this a stylist’s decision?”

Jungkook shook his hair back into place, “No, I just wanted to grow it out for a bit.” He looked around at Jimin. “You look cute with pink hair, Hyung.”

It took mere seconds for Jimin’s face to turn red. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling, like he always did when he received compliments. “Well that _was_ a stylist’s decision.” 

Jungkook inched closer (to Jimin's dismay) , trying to take a closer look at his face, “Are you drunk already, Hyung? Your face is all red! I thought you had more tolerance than that.” He was laughing.

If there was anything Jimin prided himself in, it was his level of alcohol tolerance. “Drunk? Please, it takes much more than that to get me drunk.”

Jungkook was still laughing, “You’re totally hammered, maybe it’s because you’re getting old.”

Ok now that was just ridiculous.

“So you consider yourself a heavy weight huh, Jungkook Sshi?”

“Oh yeah, Yoongi Hyung once took me to have Irish Bombs in Malta, I chugged like two full glasses and then went out again to get myself a beer. I was completely fine by the end of it.”

“Let’s go get Irish Bombs then!” Said Jimin, getting up and walking back towards the parking lot.

“Wait, Hyung!”

“The night is still young, Kook-ah! Let’s party!”

He found his car and walked up to the drivers seat.

“Oh noooooo, you are too drunk to drive.” Jungkook gently steered Jimin towards the passengers seat.

“I’m definitely not drunk!” Jimin protested.

“Well, I still have the keys so you lose this round.” Jungkook got into the car. “Tell me where to go.”

—

They ended up at a high end bar in Gangnam. “You’ve ever been bar hopping, Jungkook?”

Jungkook pulled his hoodie low over his head. “No, what’s that?”

“Oh, that’s how you really enjoy alcohol with friends. Order anything you want, Hyung’s going to pay today!”

“Oo, that’s a major sign you’re drunk” Jungkook smirked with his hands in his pockets.

“What, a Hyung can’t pay for his old friend?” Jimin was starting to get offended.

“I’ll let you pay, but you’re going to regret this tomorrow.” Jungkook was grinning now.

They ordered two Irish Bombs and had a mini chugging competition. Jimin could barely wait until Jungkook finished his glass, “Come on, come on, I know this really cool place down the road!”

“But we just got here”

“We're going bar hopping, Kook-ah. You don’t just stay in one place, come on, there’s alcohol waiting to be consumed elsewhere!”

Jungkook looked incredulous, “Is this your idea of fun, Jimin Sshi?”

“You’re supposed to call me 'Hyung'.”

“_Jimin Sshi~_” Jungkook repeated in a low, wobbly voice.

“YA!”

“Your face is so red, are you sure you want to keep drinking, Jimin Sshi~?”

“You keep talking like that, I’m going to yell out your name and expose you right here in front of everyone.”

“Ok _Hyung-nim_, Where are we going to next?” Jungkook was still grinning like the little shit he was.

\---

\---

The alarm was pounding at Jimin’s head.

“Please shut up.” Jimin groaned as he tried to find the source of the noise. It was coming from his pocket. Why’d he sleep with his phone in his pocket? Wait, where was he?

Jimin opened his eyes, the familiar view of his bedroom curtains appeared somewhat hazily before him. He groaned again, the headache was unbearable. He needed coffee. Just as he managed to get off his bed, the memories of the previous night hit him like a truck.

Jimin froze, where the hell was Jugkookie? How did he get back to the apartment? How could he be so careless, _again?_

“Ooo he’s awake!”

Hobi was leaning against Jimin’s door frame, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hobi Hyung, you’re back from Gwangju already?” Jimin said feebly, running his hand through his hair.

“I came last night. You weren’t at the apartment so I called you, thinking you had passed out in the studio again. And guess who answered your phone?” Hobi was grinning even more widely now, if that was even possible. He moved aside to reveal Jungkook sitting at the kitchen table next to Kim Seokjin, eating pancakes.

“Good morning Hyung, we made pancakes!”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimini Pabo


	4. Pancackes and Whipped cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pancackes are yum and Jimin is whipped.

Just when Jimin thought he'd reached peak devastation at the hands of one Jeon Jungkook, there he was at the kitchen table, wearing Jin Hyung's old oversized hoodie, hair tucked behind one ear, happily munching on pancakes- this was getting ridiculous.

"You drove us home then?" Jimin asked Jungkook casually as he waited at the coffee machine, still trying to piece together the finer details of last night.

"Nah, Hoseokie Hyung did" 

_Hoseokie Hyung?_ Since when was that a thing?

"Jimin come on, Kook-ah's saved the largest pancake for you." Jin said, stifling a yawn.

"Wait, since when are all of you, like best buddies?" Jimin wanted to know. 

"Oh, Jin Hyung and I go way back. We did a bunch of commercials together back in the day. I didn't know you were flat mates, such a small world." said Jungkook, matter of factly.

"Flat mate? I'm the generous landlord. I _very generously_ took these two homeless dance brothers under my wing last year."

"We weren't homeless and you owed me a favour, Hyung." Hoseok said, rolling his eyes. Jimin never really found out what this elusive favour was for. All he knew was that Hoseok's rich actor friend had agreed to rent out 2 rooms in his expensive condo for a dirt cheap price just at the mention of "_You owe me one._"

"What about you, Hoseok Hyung? You secretly childhood friends with Jungkook as well?" Headaches made Jimin grumpy, and maybe a little bit of a hypocrite.

" Well you know how it is Jimin Sshi, we're just two bros who developed a strong sense of comradery in the process of hauling our wasted mutual friend back home." Hoseok replied sagely.

"You fell asleep in the car. We had to carry you back here." Jungkook elaborated. 

"Oh Lord." Jimin groaned. This was the worst blackout he'd had since his university days.

"So how about we get a little explanation from you, Jimin? You went on an entire date with one of the biggest celebrities in the country, and didn't tell us about it. You think we'll let you go off the hook for that?" Jin smirked.

"Yeah, Jimin, I leave town for what, half a day and you're chugging beer from a hosepipe with superstars now?" Hoseok chimed in. 

"Ok, firstly, i did WHAT? Why don't i remember any of this? And secondly, we were not- it definitely wasn't a date!" Jimin spluttered, almost dropping his mug of freshly made coffee.

"Yeah, Hyung and I just hung out for old times sake, it wasn't a date." Jungkook tried to assure them. He sounded just as embarrased as Jimin felt.

"Sure, not a date, you both are so cute." Jin sipped his macha with an annoyingly loud slurp.

Jimin wanted to take his coffee, run into his room and never come out again. He felt like a little highschooler. But leaving Jungkook alone with his Hyungs to fend for himself didn't seem like a good idea, so he sat at the table, his plate laid out for him in the seat opposite Jungkook. One look at him, and Jimin blurted out the thing that'd been nagging him since he woke, "Did you get recognised last night? Are you in trouble?" _ Did I get you in trouble again?_

"Trouble..." Jungkook sighed dramatically, looking into the distance, "That's my middle name, Hyung." 

Jimin rolled his eyes, trying very hard not to giggle. "Ya, I'm being serious."

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." Jungkook ran a hand through his hair, "Do you like the pancakes? I saved the biggest ones for you, since you are hungover and all."

"It tastes heavenly." Jimin said, to which JK positively beamed.

Hoseok joined them at the table with the morning paper. "Kookie, I'd been meaning to tell you this if I ever got a chance to meet you, thank you for the promo on Twitter. It helped us loads on all our social media platforms."

"it's nothing, Hyung. I really do love your videos. You both dance so well, you've inspired me to work harder." 

"Waaah, he's such a humble kid, are you sure you're a K-Pop idol? Even Jiminie's little brother is cockier than you." Hoseok reached out to pinch a flustered Jungkook's cheeks.

"He's normally the human embodiment of a _'little shit'_. I don't know what's gotten into him, are you hungover, Jungkookie?" Jimin retorted.

Jungkook smirked, "I definitely think I like Hoseokie Hyung better than you now." 

"What about me, Kook-ah?" Jin asked.

"You're up there in the top 5 best Hyungs, easily." 

"After all the money I spent buying you food back in the day? I should be number one." Jin scoffed.

\---

They chatted comfortably for sometime while Jimin ate in silence. Underneath all the guilt for not being responsible enough, Jimin also felt a pang of sadness. He didn't know when he'd be able to see Jungkook again. It was overwhelming, thinking about how different their worlds were, how impossible staying friends, let alone anything more was.

Jungkook got up to leave after breakfast, thanking them profusely for letting him stay the night. 

"You've got a ride, Kook-ah? Or do you want me to drop you?" Jin asked.

"Oh no, my manager is waiting outside." 

"Are you sure you're not in trouble? I could explain-"

"Hyung, I decided to run away, you didn't make me. Don't worry about it." Jungkook waved away Jimin's concerns, walking to the door. He stopped mid way though, and turned around. "Ah, I almost forgot, Taehyung is planning a trip to Jeju this weekend. He always drags us along with him on mini vacations and it's pretty boring. I'd like it very much if all of you joined us this time."

"What? With the band members? We wouldn't want to intrude like that." Hoseok said uneasily.

"You wouldn't be intruding, I've texted them already, they would be happy to have you." 

"Uh, yeah, we'll think about it." Hoseok said, still uneasy.

"I'm coming, I need a break." Jin said flatly.

"That's the spirit! You're coming too, aren't you Jimin Hyung?"

Why did he look so hopeful? Back in the day, it was Jimin who dragged Jungkook everywhere, the latter complying reluctantly. This sudden reversal of enthusiasm was jarring.

"Um, I told Tae that I'm coming already so, yeah." Jimin shrugged.

"Cool." Jungkook made finger guns at him and walked out the door.

\---

Hoseok threw himself onto Jimin's bed once Jungkook left. 

"Hey, Jiminie, are you okay? Something on your mind that you want to talk about?"

It was amazing how Hobi could read him like an open book sometimes. Jimin sat on his bed beside him, hugging one of his pillows.

"I don't know Hyung, I'm trying my best not to catch feelings for him again. It's hard, his presence can be... overwhelming sometimes."

"That's what I thought." Hoseok said, shaking his head. "He seems like a good kid, but i don't think he knows what he's doing. I just don't want you to get hurt at the end of all this, you know?"

Jimin remained quiet for sometime, picking at the loose threads of his pillowcase. It was like a dam inside his heart had opened its reservoir gates, flooding him with memories of just how much he used to adore Jungkook back in the day. Never letting him out of his sight, getting jealous when Jungkook displayed even the slightest bit of affection for anyone that was not him. Looking back, it was unhealthy. No wonder it nearly broke him when he found out that his feelings were not being reciprocated.

Hoseok was trying to read his face, "You don't have to go to Jeju, you know that right? I can cover for you, say that you're sick or something."

"Thanks Hyung, but it's been a while since I've hung out with Taehyung, Joon and Yoongi Hyung. I don't know if I can get another chance. After this trip, I'll try my best to cut myself off from Jungkook again. It won't be hard, his world is so different from mine anyway."

Hoseok reached out and ruffled Jimin's hair. "I'll come with you for moral support, if you need any."

"Thanks, Hyung. You really are the best."

Hoseok smiled his widest smile, increasing the brightness of the room by at least 30 percent, "I know." He paused at the door on his way out. "Hey, has Eric been in touch lately?"

"No word." Jimin sighed. His boyfriend didn't deem it necessary to call or text or maintain any sort of correspondence, not even to assure that he was alive at the least. "I think it's time I called him to sort things out." 

"Yeah, you probably should."

\---

Two days left for the weekend. Jimin was at the studio late as usual, filming another dance cover. Every time he looked at himself in the mirror, his faded orangish pink hair would catch his eye. 

_"You look cute with pink hair, Hyung."_

Jimin tried to shake the image of Jungkook looking into his eyes with an intensity that he didn't understand, that made his heart race twice as fast... He stopped dancing with a frustrated sigh, it was no use continuing like this when he was so distracted. Locking up for the day, he drove to a convenience store and bought a packet of black hair dye on his way home.

\---

"Ya, are you sure you got the address right?" Hobi was squinting at the huge white mansion sprawled in front of them with awe.

"This has to be it, Hyung." Jimin double checked their location on his phone.

"Hot damn."

It was Saturday morning and the three flat mates were standing uncertainly at the gates of a crazy big mansion that Taehyung had probably rented for the weekend. 

"Let's go." Jin lead the way.

They were greeted at the door by Min Yoongi holding a glass of wine. "Hello Jiminah, Jin Hyung. And you must be Jung Hoseok, come on in."

_"He knows my name!"_ Hobi mouthed to Jimin as they entered, he looked starstruck already. The place was just as extravagant on the inside as one would expect, judging from what it looked like on the outside.

"The members have already settled in. There's an empty room upstairs to the left and another one right around the corner here. There's food and booz in the fridge, help yourselves."

"I call dibs on the room upstairs. The dance brothers can have the one down here." Jin stalked off upstairs.

Hobi crashed on the bed the minute they entered their room. "It's so soft" he moaned. Plane rides tended to make him a little wonky. Not in the mood to sleep, Jimin decided to explore the place. He could hear quite a bit of commotion coming from outside the glass doors that lead to a swimming pool. He walked outside into the warm sunlight, a Troye Sivan song blared loudly from a speaker in the corner.

"Jiminiiii, welcome!" Taehyung hugged him with such force that he had to backtrack a little to maintain his balance. "You want to play in the pool with us?"

"Uh... I would have to change first." Jimin was momentarily distracted by a wet haired Jungkook wearing a tank top in the pool, he was holding a ball that he now threw so hard, it smacked Namjoon right across the face.

Taehyung was looking at the phone Jimin held in his hand. "Your phone waterproof?"

"No, why do you ask-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Taehyung grabbed the phone and pushed him into the pool. He fell right on top of an unsuspecting Jungkook. It took Jimin a minute to regain his balance. Tae was cackling at the edge of the pool, the little shit.

"What the _hell_?" Jungkook spluttered.

"I'm so sorry, Tae pushed me in." Jimin ran a hand through his wet hair, getting it out of his face. 

"Woah, Jimin Hyung? You changed your hair, I almost didn't recognise you" Jungkook threw the ball at him, beaming.

"Hey, Kookie." Jimin caught the ball lightly, his face as red as a tomato. If he'd known that Taehyung's Jeju trip involved being in such close proximity to Mr muscle-Kook, dripping wet in a tank top, Jimin would have seriously reconsidered coming along. This was not good for his poor little heart. 

Jungkook seemed oblivious to the shit storm he'd just started in Jimin's head though. "I'm so glad you came, Hyung." He said, smiling brightly.

Jimin didn't think he would be able to survive the weekend.

\---TO BE CONTINUED---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, the chapter is short. Work has been crazy lately.  
Also, I'm glad I could get all seven of them under a single roof in the story. Makes my heart warm..


	5. Little mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you like spending time with me, Jungkookah?"  
"Why do you keep trying to run away from me, Hyung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, it gets a little angsty. I apologise in advance.

Jimin's only agenda that weekend, aside from having as much fun as he could was to maintain a safe distance from Jungkook.  
Considering that jimin literally crash landed on top of him the second he arrived, he wasn't off to a great start.

\---

Jimin and Tae were sat on the cosy living room couch, sipping on hot chocolate. Tae had loads to tell Jimin. It was quiet enjoyable to listen to his unique outlook on fame and the strange mess of an industry they called k-pop. He spoke of his struggles with making new friends and how it was hard to tell whether people genuinely liked him or just wanted his money, influence, or both.

Maybe Taehyung was a superstar now, but all Jimin saw was the friend with whom he'd endured the dazzling highs and the back breaking lows of idol training looking back at him. He set aside his mug and hugged Tae. "You know that I'm always here when you need me, don't you?"

"Thanks Jiminah. I've really missed you." He rested his chin on Jimin's shoulder.  
Jimin's heart ached at the sincerity in his voice. "I've missed you too."

\---

Jungkook spent the day lazing around by the pool.

"Yah, can you get your nose out of your phone for once? This place has an actual laser tag room. I want to play, come on." Tae poked him repeatedly.

Jungkook swatted his hand away without taking his eyes off his phone. "Shh, this webtoon is getting interesting."

"You're no fun" Tae pouted. Jungkook lazily pushed Tae away with his foot, this quickly turned into a mini wrestling match.

"Can one of you children grow up and help Jin Hyung with the barbecue?" Namjoon strolled past them looking amused.

\---

Jimin was a little worried that Hobi would feel left out somehow, being the only one who wasn't acquainted with the band. He didn't really have to worry though, because he found Hobi in the kitchen around midday, chatting animatedly with Jin and Yoongi. His extroverted flatmate never had trouble making friends or fitting in, Jimin chuckled to himself.

\---

It was not until after a delicious barbecue meal that afternoon, that things started going slightly downhill for Jimin and his agenda.

Due to Taehyung's consistant bickering about Jungkook not being fun enough, he set up a karaoke in the living room so he could continue with his webtoon while Tae had something to do. It wasn't long before the loud music got everyone gathered in the living room.

"Oh no, I'm a dancer, I don't sing." Hoseok said when coaxed to take a turn. But this humility didn't last long. A few beers in and he was rapping passionately to Drake alongside a slightly pink faced Yoongi. The scene was so endearing, Jimin couldn't stop grinning and dancing along.

Jungkook stood leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, watching them all. Their eyes met for the briefest second before Jimin looked away deliberately. There was that same intensity in his eyes that Jimin remembered from the after party. Frustrated that such a small interaction could send his heart pounding, Jimin pulled his phone from his pocket and walked out to sit on one of the pool chairs.

He opened his contact list and scrolled down to 'E'. His finger hovered over Eric's number, indecisive. He desperately needed a reality check, and Eric never failed to give him one of those. He pressed call.

_'The number you have dialled does not exist.'_ An american voice answered coolly.

Jimin rolled his eyes. He never made it easy, did he? He scrolled further down his contact list until he found a Kim YongSun, he pressed dial.

Eric's old roommate answered after a few rings.

_"If it isn't my favourite dancer boy, hello kid."_

_"If it isn't my favourite astro physicist, not that I know any other astro physicist."_

YongSun chuckled, _"He's not dead, if that's what you called to check up on."_

_"Oh that's good. I couldn't reach him when I called."_

_"He lost his phone."_

_"Not surprised. Can I have his new number?"_

_"He doesn't have one. Says he doesn't need a phone."_

Ok this definitely surprised Jimin. _"Not even to let people know that he isn't dead somewhere in a back alley?"_

_"You'll have to reach him like every one else, kid. Through email."_

Jimin groaned. He really didn't make it easy. Jimin thanked her and hung up.

_**To:** eric.nam@mit.edu_  
_**Sub:** Guess who?_

_Dear Prof. Nam,_

_Please get yourself a phone._

_Love,_  
_JM_

"Jimin Hyung-" Jungkook stuck his head out of the glass sliding door. Jimin gave a little start as he turned around.

"I didnt know Hoseok Hyung could sing so well, he's on fire in there." He grinned.

"Hobi's always the life of the party." Jimin replied. He didn't like how his spirits inadvertently soared at the very sight of Jungkook.

Maybe Jimin's agenda for the weekend was a stupid one in the first place. There was no way to stay away from Jungkook when they were stuck in the same house like this.

Jungkook walked out and sat on the pool chair facing Jimin. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I had an email to send."

"We leave everything work related at the door, you know the rules." Jungkook smiled wryly.

"Oh no, Nothing to do with work." Jimin assured.

Jungkook crossed his legs on the pool chair, getting comfortable. "This is not too bad." He sighed, looking up at the darkening sky as the evening breeze jostled his hair. "I've been thinking a lot about our trainee days lately. It felt like living hell at the time, but I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."

"I'm not sure I agree Jungkook ssi, all those sleepless nights... and the crazy diets." Jimin felt tired just thinking about it.

"We used to sneak out to eat samgyeopsal all the time though."

"And then work out twice as hard out of guilt."

"And then pass out in the practice room from fatigue."

"And then wake up in the dead of night because we hadn't finished our homework."

"Ugh, homework. You're right, I don't think I can do it all again."

Jimin chuckled, "We spent a lot of time together back then."

"Almost every waking second." Jungkook nodded in agreement.

"Why though?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you like spending time with me?" Jimin didn't know what came over him to ask such a thing out loud.

Jungkook paused, slightly taken aback by the question "You were the one following me around like a lost puppy, in case you forgot, Hyung." He smirked.

"Yeah, but you let me."

"Only because you'd get really annoying if I didn't, so the real question is, why did _you_ like spending time with me so much?" A mischievous smile played on his lips, denting his cheeks with dimples.

So this was what digging one's own grave felt like, thought Jimin, never wanting to smack himself more than he did then. But he was saved from embarrassing himself any further by the ringing of his phone. It was YongSun. Curious, he answered immediately. 

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi babe."_ Replied a sheepish voice that was definitely not YongSun's.

_"Eric??"_ Jimin gave Jungkook an apologetic smile and walked out along the poolside.

_"I met YongSun at an Applebee's today and let's just say, I was almost punched several times by my dear old roommate."_ His Korean was flecked with a light American accent that Jimin so adored.

_"Sorry about that."_ Jimin chuckled.

_"Don't be. It should be me who's apologising."_ Eric went on to tell Jimin about how he'd spent the last few months visiting villages around Nairobi, installing water pumps that he'd designed.

_"I met so many amazing people, Jiminah, it was the most moving experience of my life. I've been changed as a person. Although I'll admit, giving up my cell phone was a little too much."_

_"Definitely too much." _

_"There hasn't been a day when I haven't thought about you."_ Eric said, after a pause.

_"That's a little hard to believe when I haven't received a single call or a text for the last 3 months."_ Jimin wasn't mad at Eric, he knew how Eric got when he was in the middle of a project. But that didn't stop the loneliness he'd felt at the time. Maybe he ought to be a little angry.

Eric sighed. _"I'm sorry Jiminah, i really am. I know that nothing I say through the phone will convince you. I'm coming to Seoul in two days, let me make it up to you. Please."_

Jimin's heart rate quickened. He should be happy hearing that he'd get to see Eric after so long. Where then, was this anxiety coming from?  
_"Yes, I'd like that very much."_ He replied, regardless.

Jimin walked back toward the pool chairs. Jungkook was seated where he'd left him, browsing through his phone. He looked up briefly, upon noticing Jimin's approach, his eyes flitted back to his phone. Jimin sat back down.

"That your boyfriend?" Jungkook asked, still looking at his phone.

"Yeah." Jimin ran a hand through his hair.

"I guessed cos you're blushing really hard."

"What-" he brought his hands to his face. His cheeks did feel quiet warm.

Jungkook chuckled. "You're so cute." He got up, stretching. "I'd like to meet him. He must be really nice, if he can make you blush like that."

Jimin was sure he must've flushed redder at this. "Uh, yeah I'll introduce you one day. Although, getting you in a room together would be quiet an impossible task I think. You're two of the busiest people i know."

"I'll make time." Jungkook said simply.

Jimin knew now where the anxiety came from. There were no secrets between him and Eric. Which meant that Eric knew exactly how broken Jimin had been after returning to Busan from Seoul all those years ago. He knew how Jimin had cared for Jungkook, maybe even loved him.

It was when he was at his lowest, that he had met Eric. Eric, who held him while he cried, slowly but surely helped him move on, made him realise that there was a world beyond Jungkook.  
What would he think if he saw Jimin now, giggling like an infatuated school kid in front of Jungkook? Jimin couldn't let him know.  
\---  
Jimin slept uneasily that night. He dreamt that Jungkook had been given the title of 'Sexiest man alive' by a media outlet. Eric was onstage holding an extravagant crown that he placed on Jungkook's head. People in the audience screamed with excitement. "Jungkook i love you!" One of them yelled. The others echoed in agreement. Jungkook waved and bowed to everyone.

_"You think he would even look at you?"_ Eric suddenly spoke, his voice unnaturally harsh and eyes piercing into Jimin.There was a silence, the audience had disappeared.

_"You are nothing when compared to him."_

Jimin woke up in a cold sweat. Hoseok was breathing steadily beside him. The sky outside the window was an inky blue with the slightest trace of pink. It was nearly dawn.

He put on his shoes and walked out of the mansion in the hopes that the fresh air would clear his head. The only thing breaking the silence was the distant sound of the shore. He knew the beach was a few minutes walk away, so he followed the sound.

The waves rushed in fiercely. The water was cool around Jimin's ankles. He closed his eyes, humming a tune idly. It was a few seconds before he realised that he was singing Jungkook's verse from a BraveHeart Boys song. He stopped abruptly.

"Please don't stop."

Jimin turned around, almost stumbling as he did.  
Jungkook was standing there in baggy pyjamas holding a camera, hair all toussled, looking stunning- he had no business looking this good this early in the morning.

Noticing Jungkook's camera on him, Jimin consciously pulled his sweater, which was hanging slightly off his shoulder back up. He made an awkward peace sign at the camera.

"I'm sorry." said Jungkook, putting away his camera. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." said Jimin. They walked along the shore in silence.

"I started writing a song."

"Oh, that's great! What's it about?"

"I'll tell you once I'm finished."

"I can't wait." Jimin said sincerely.

Jungkook grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked so adorable that Jimin wanted to pinch his cheeks.

They walked on for a while, the golden rays of the just risen sun painted the sky magnificently.

"I really should've brought a sweater." Jungkook stopped walking and hugged himself. His cotton pyjamas were clearly not thick enough to cut out the cold December air. Without really thinking, Jimin put his arms around Jungkook from behind. Seconds later he realised what he'd done and let go. But Jungkook caught both Jimin's hands and held them to his chest before Jimin could move away.

Bewildered, Jimin peeked around Jungkook's shoulder to see that he was smiling brightly. His happiness was infectious. Jimin found himself giggling as they waddled along like awkward penguins, Jungkook holding on to Jimin's hands all the while.

A beautiful sense of warmth bubbled into existence within Jimin's chest. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Jungkook's back. His hands, which were balled up in fists till now opened up against his will, fingers moving across Jungkook's chest as Jimin hugged him tighter...

A voice that sounded suspicioisly like Eric's in the back of Jimin's head said, _"What the hell are you doing?"_

Jimin pulled away forcefully. "I -I'm sorry." He managed to say, before walking- almost running towards the direction of the mansion.

"Hyung, wait!" Jungkook called after him. Jimin didn't heed. He was almost on the verge of tears.

"Hyung, listen- why do you keep running away from me?"

Jimin stopped at this. He turned around slowly, heart pounding against his chest.

"All you've ever done since we met last week is apologise and run away, like you've done something wrong. Is this because of the Saesang incident? That was four years ago, no one gives a shit anymore and it wasn't your fault in the first place." Jungkook looked distressed.

Jimin stood frozen and wide eyed, he didn't know what to say.

Jungkook sighed, "All I want is for things to go back to the way they were."

_"No."_ Jimin wanted to say. _"Things can never go back to the way they were. I was infatuated, borderline obsessed with you. It was unhealthy and it hurt. Please let me move on from you."_

But when had Jimin ever been able to say no to Jungkook? He nodded mutely instead, a sad little smile playing on his full lips. They walked back to the mansion in a strained silence.

\---TO BE CONTINUED---

Inspo:


	6. Black Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY COMEBACK SEASON, FOLKS!!  
Final chapter. Phew! I made it somehow. I wrote this while listening to black swan on repeat, I'm sorry if parts of it are a bit diabolical lol.  


The first snow arrived late that year, bringing with it all the festivities and fervour of winter. The city looked gift wrapped in red and green. Just like most other people, it was Jimin's favourite time of the year. Winter also brought with it a thoroughly jet lagged Eric, who crashed on Jimin's bed and slept for two days straight. It was a testament to their bond that Eric almost instantly managed to add a layer of warmth onto Jimin's life despite the time spent apart and- well, the reappearance of Jungkook. (Something Jimin was yet to tell Eric about)

Speaking of Jungkook, he hadn't really been in touch since their bitter sweet parting that weekend in Jeju. Despite his best efforts to clear his head of everything Jungkook related, Jimin found himself revisiting that morning at the beach sometimes, when work was sparse in the cafe, or during breaks at the workshop. That's why keeping busy was important, Jimin would tell himself.

\---

Luckily, Jimin had a lot of things on his plate to keep himself busy. One of his old University professors contacted him one mid December morning. The Annual East Asian contemporary dance showcase would be held in Seoul National University in 10 days time, and one of the guest acts had to cancel last minute due to an injury. Having watched his videos online, Jimin’s old Professor wanted him to fill in if possible. Jimin accepted immediately without much thought on how he would come up with an act in the span of less than two weeks. Being an artist sometimes meant jumping head first towards opportunities with nothing but the confidence that you could make it work.

One week to the showcase and Jimin was sitting sprawled on the studio floor with his legs spread apart in an almost split. He took in a deep breathe and bent forward to hold one of his feet, cheek squished against thigh, he looked sideways to face a concerned looking Eric who was peering from over his book on Nuclear Thermodynamics.

“That looks painful.” He commented.

“Helps me think.”

“You know what helps me think? Food. You want some?”

“I’m not hungry.” Jimin jumped to his feet and started the music, Tchaikovsky’s Swan Lake began playing out of the speakers, although this version had a modern beat to it with a light synth effect. Jimin had spent the better part of the previous week working on this audio track. He closed his eyes, letting the melody take control of his body. He’d had the rather ambitious idea of a contemporary retelling of Swan Lake playing at the back of his head for quiet some time now. The showcase gave him an opportunity to bring it to life. The dance moves, he constructed himself after watching countless performances of the ballet on repeat.

And maybe it was the extra hours of work and preparation or maybe it was just his age catching up to him, but Jimin felt pain sear through every muscle he used as he moved. He gritted his teeth, refusing to let a little pain distract him.

Hoseok walked into the studio just then carrying a Christmas tree. Eric rushed to help him with it. “I can’t believe I forgot Jin Hyung’s birthday again.” Huffed Hobi as he set the tree down. “I really needed an invite to the Christmas party he’s throwing next week, but he’s being a petty ass. You have no problem remembering birthdays, Jiminah, how do you do it?”

“It’s simple, i set reminders on my phone.” Jimin turned off the music and brought out a box of last year’s decorations from a little storage cabinet and started unpacking it’s contents. Jimin loved giving out gifts, nothing made him feel better than seeing his friends happy because of something he did. Jin Hyung had been away for work around the time of his birthday, but Jimin made sure that Jin’s Alpaca sweatshirt reached his hotel room on time.

“I’ll send you a reminder as well next time, Hobari.”

“Just try and convince him to give me an invite Jiminie, that’s all I need.” Hobi straightened his jacket and turned to leave.

“And give yourself a break. Please.”

\---

Giving himself a break was something Jimin simply couldn’t afford to do. December meant end of the year music festivals, and the dance brothers had used up all their contacts to land a few gigs as backup dancers in some of these shows. Each time Jimin received confirmation that he’d landed a gig, he checked to see if the BraveHeart Boys would be attending. He eventually found out that they were not on the attendee list for any of the shows he was to perform at.

And as he worked sleepless nights, polishing his moves for all the upcoming shows, Jimin noticed a worrisome shift in himself. Normally, the giant stage productions with all their glamour and fan fare got Jimin giddy with excitement and eager to prove himself. All of those visceral feelings were now replaced by an eerily familiar emptiness.

Why was it familiar?

It didn’t matter, he told himself. It wasn’t important at the moment. He tried to drown everything out with the music, focusing all his energy instead on working harder, until his feet blistered, his bones protested and his muscles ached. Until he couldn’t take it anymore. Until one day in the studio it all made sense to him. The music soared and his eyes welled with tears, he saw in his mind’s eye, Park Jimin four years ago going from audition to audition, even getting accepted a few times, but all he felt was emptiness, he didn’t want any of it. Because deep down, he was foolishly, blindly, running after something else entirely. No, _someone_ else.

Jungkook - his face, his smile, his eyes filled Jimin’s vision and he broke down, falling painfully to his knees. He could see now that the foolish boy from all those years ago was still inside him. He could deny it all he wanted, but there had always been an ulterior motive to moving back to Seoul, searching for award show gigs, posting those YouTube videos... After all these years, he still wanted to be a part of the world Jeon Jungkook resided in. Jimin suddenly felt dizzy. He swayed a little and fell towards the floor, bracing for impact. But Eric was there to catch him of course. Eric was always there. Jimin did not deserve him. He tried to calm himself.

“Let me go Eric, I’m okay.” He sniffled.

“The hell I’m letting you go, you’ve over worked yourself long enough. We are going to take a break now.” Eric held on to Jimin.

“The showcase is tomorrow, I need to practice.” Jimin squirmed free from Eric’s grip.

“I’ve watched you perform the routine brilliantly about a hundred times Jiminah. I don’t think you can get any better.” Eric sighed, shaking his head. He looked disheveled and tired. Jimin felt a pang of guilt for making him worry. He looked down at his already bandaged feet, they were bleeding.

“I’m sorry.” Jimin sighed, limping to his backpack. He took out a roll of fresh bandages and sat down to replace the ones on his feet.

“What are you apologizing for?” Eric chuckled, taking the bandages from Jimin.

“For making you worry.” Jimin wiped away the tears tracks that ran down his cheeks.

Eric ruffled his hair fondly. “Just promise me you won’t go apeshit and kill yourself or something okay?.”

“Why would I go apeshit and- what?” Jimin asked, half laughing.

“I dunno Jiminie, I watched The Black Swan last week and it sort of freaked me out. That isn’t something that usually happens when an artist loves his craft too much is it?”

“I’m sure she was schizophrenic or something Eric.” Jimin chuckled. “If it makes you feel any better, I promise i won’t kill myself okay?”

Eric leaned in for a kiss. “Okay.”

Jimin closed his eyes. He made up his mind about one thing that night. If all of this lead to a crazy downward spiral again, he wouldn’t let Eric accompany him down that road this time. Eric deserved better. Jimin would have to let him go.

\---

Jimin squeezed his tired eyes shut and opened them again. Considering his poor make up skills, the eyeliner looked decent enough. He regarded himself in the dusty green room mirror for a few more seconds. He was dressed in a simple white satin dress shirt and a pair of white trousers. His only prop on stage would be a piece of white cloth. If a story was to be told, it would be through the music and his body alone.

Five minutes to go. The room backstage was crowded and noisy but Jimin drowned it all out. A new sense of strength came along with the adrenaline surge. _No,_ thought Jimin resolutely. He was never going to fall into a downward spiral again. He’d grown and changed so much in the last four years, graduated college, started up a business with one of his best friends. He was so much more than a failed trainee who couldn’t get past his stupid first crush.

He smiled. It was time.

\---

The music stopped playing and Jimin opened his eyes to thunderous applause. He could safely say that this was one of the best performances he’d ever given in his life. He hit every mark and nailed every emotion. Of course, there would always be things he was not happy with, but for now all he felt was triumph. He bowed deeply.

Walking through the heavy curtains into the half lit backstage, every bit of fatigue and pain that he’d kept bottled up for the last few days surged back up, overwhelming him. Eric was the first person he spotted, without really thinking much, Jimin fell into his waiting arms.

"You did amazing, I'm so proud." Eric whispered into Jimin's hair.

All Jimin could manage was a faint "Thank you..."

"Let's get you home." Eric held Jimin by the shoulder and guided him towards the exit.

But as they turned, they spotted someone who Jimin recognized as the director of the showcase. He bowed in greeting. The man came forward and took Jimin’s hand in both of his own.

“Thank you for stepping in on such short notice. You were exceptional out there.”

"Thank you for the opportunity sir." Jimin bowed again.

"I've brought a guest with me tonight. He says he's a fan." The director, short and stout, was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. He gestured at them to follow him. They walked into a corridor, turned a couple of corners until the director stopped at a room that was flanked by men who were built like MMA fighters on either side of the door.

Jimin peered curiously over the director's shoulder as they walked into the room.

"We're honoured that you took time out of your busy schedule to watch the show tonight, Jungkook Shi." said the director.

Jungkook got up from the couch that he was sitting on to shake the director's hand. "I couldn't miss it once I found out that Jimin Hyung was performing."

Floofy bunnies, was he imagining things? The bodyguards outside the door made sense now, Jimin thought in a daze.

The director looked wonderingly from Jungkook to Jimin, but did not press on the matter. He left the room after wishing them all a good night.

Jungkook looked quiet out of place for someone attending such a formal event. He was in his usual oversized black hoodie. His hair was now auburn and much shorter than before, revealing an assortment of spiked ear piercings. He handed Jimin a luxurious looking bouquet of roses. "You were amazing out there." He smiled.

Jeez, his eyes looked like they held actual stars. _So pretty_, thought Jimin. He was too tired to process much at the moment. "Thanks Kookah. What are you doing here?"

"My manager is old friends with the director and arranged this. I got VIP access." Jungkook grinned.

Jimin beamed. "These are great." He said, smelling the roses. And then suddenly remembering Eric beside him, "Oh, and this is Eric. Eric, this is Jungkook."

Jungkook bowed deeply. "Pleasure to meet you, Eric Sshi."

Eric didn't say anything for a few seconds. Jimin looked around to see that his eyes were cold and his jaw was set. "You really shouldn't have come." He said quietly.

Jungkook looked taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

Jimin's heart sank. He should have seen this coming. "Eric, stop-"

"No Jiminie, I don't think he should be here after all the pain he's caused you."

Jungkook took an actual step back at this. "I would never hurt you, Hyung" he looked at Jimin, almost as if he wanted Jimin to reaffirm what he said.

Eric laughed humorlessly, looking away with disgust showing clearly on his face.

Jimin really shouldn't have been surprised at how fast this encounter went downhill. "I'm so sorry Jungkookah-"

"No, I apologise." Jungkook said, backing away. "I shouldn't have come tonight. I'm going to go now." He walked out of the room before Jimin could stop him.

"Was that really necessary?" Jimin asked Eric with a tired sigh.

Eric was still looking away, arms crossed against his chest. "I wouldn't have said anything, but then I saw the way you were looking at him."

Jimin felt a pang in his chest. "What do you mean?" He knew exactly what Eric meant.

Eric finally turned around. He had tears in his eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still have feelings for him."

Hot tears filled Jimin's eyes as well, he tried to summon words but none came. He looked away, trying to hold back the avalanche of guilt and sadness that threatened to engulf him.

"That's what I thought." Eric wiped his eyes with the back of his arm and took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry but I think we should take a break." And with that he walked out of the room.

\---

Jimin sat on his bed, still clutching the bouquet of roses Jungkook had given him. He didn't know how he got there or what time it was. The tear tracks that he hadn't bothered to wipe off had dried up on his cheeks. He turned the bouquet over in his hands numbly, noticing for the first time a note attached to it's stem.

He opened the palm sized envelope and a USB drive fell out. He looked inside the envelope for an explanation of some sort and found a piece of paper.

_Dear Jimin, _

_I used to think my prophetic dreams were a mere coincidence. But the night before I met you at the after party, I dreamt of you. You looked just as beautiful in my dream as you did at the party that day. _

_And all this time, I've tried my best to be grateful for the life I live. But meeting you again made me realize that a part of me wishes to lead a normal life. To go to the park with you more often, watch you get hopelessly drunk more often and just go back to those days I spent carelessly with you when I was maybe my happiest self._

_Long story short, I was able to write this last song thanks to you, and so it's yours as much as it is mine. If you do not want this song out in the public, I will readily remove it from my EP. I'm happy even if it's just you who knows of it's existence. Anyway, there is a USB drive in the envelope with the finished track. You will be one of the first people to hear it. I hope you like it. _

_Thank you, _

_JK _

_P.S. You'll know why once you listen to the song, but I cannot release it without your permission. So expect the label to contact you in a day or two. Cheers! _

Jimin didn't know what to feel anymore. He was too tired and maybe he should've just slept. But Jungkook's letter made him curious, in spite of everything. So he connected the USB drive to his laptop and put on his headphones.

\---

\---

> **YOU HAVE MY ENTIRE HEART - Song translation and analysis. **
> 
> Hi peeps, Jungkook's New EP is out and it's 4 AM here but I thought I'd post the lyric translation and analysis for one of the most interesting songs in the EP and no, it's not the one about video games. It's the quiet love song that took us all by surprise.
> 
> So right off the bat, the track starts with the sound of the waves, undercut with the gentle strumming of a guitar. Then a voice that's clearly not Jungkook's starts singing. Now you must have recognized the lyrics because the mystery voice is singing a verse from _Euphoria_, one of Jungkook's older songs. Upon first hearing, I thought it was a woman singing, but on subsequent replays, I'm not sure I can tell anymore.
> 
> Anyway, this mystery singer stops singing abruptly, like they were taken by surprise, and then we hear Jungkook for the first time on the track: _"Please don't stop." _He says, a hint of desperation in his voice. The sound of the sea disappears and the guitar strums take over.
> 
> _I see myself, I'm at the train tracks _
> 
> _I run, but I'm never on time _
> 
> _I gather my breath and run again _
> 
> _But you fly past me, on the runaway train _
> 
> _I see myself, I'm at the sea shore _
> 
> _You come to me, a curving wave _
> 
> _You are so beautiful, I try to say _
> 
> _But it's too late, you've rushed back to the sea again. _
> 
> _And there are some days when I ask myself this, _
> 
> _Why hadn't I seen it before oh oh _
> 
> _Why didn't I tell you before _
> 
> _Because now it's too late and life's come in the way ey ey _
> 
> _Yeah, now it's too late, you don't see me that way _
> 
> _In (my) life, there is so much I'm grateful and happy and proud _
> 
> _But silly me, I still have one regret _
> 
> _That I should have told you from the start _
> 
> _That you have my entire heart _
> 
> _That you have my entire heart oh oh _
> 
> _You have my heart. _
> 
> On the surface, it's a cute little song with a very Christmas y tune. But paying attention to the lyrics, it becomes quiet clear that there is a melancholy sadness, like he is sitting by the beach, alone with his guitar, reminiscing a lost love. There is a sense of urgency in each verse. He needs to confess his feelings to the person he loves but each time he tries, the moment passes and it's too late. He ends the song on a regretful note, wishing he'd confessed sooner.
> 
> To me, the most intriguing part of the song is the first thirty seconds with the mystery singer. Much like the rest of the song, this first part is sung with a feeling of idle melancholy. Like the person is singing to themselves, and then they become aware of Jungkook watching and stop abruptly. It's such a quiet little moment, it almost feels too personal. Since the singer is uncredited, I can't help but think that this is someone from Jungkook's personal life. Maybe even the person this song is dedicated to. I don't know, it just moved me that he shared something like that with us.
> 
> Of course, I could be wrong and this analysis might be a complete waste of your time, don't blame me, it's 4 AM and I'm slightly drunk.
> 
> So what did you guys think about the new EP? Leave a comment down below. I for one, still cannot believe we got a song about unrequited love from _Mr International Playboy_ himself. I guess it can happen to the best of us xd.
> 
> More analysis to come once I get some sleep into my system. Bye for now!
> 
> _Edit:_ Please don't go looking for the mystery singer, especially since Jungkook himself requested that the person remain anonymous on his livestream.

\---

\---

Jimin was alone in his studio again, editing videos and trying his best to keep busy. It was the night after Christmas, three days after he'd listened to Jungkook's song. The EP was now out for everyone to listen to and it was the strangest feeling in the world.

When he'd heard the song for the first time, there wasn't much he could feel, having gone through the full spectrum of human emotion already that day. He was spent beyond his limits and fell asleep listening to the song on loop.

He woke up the next day fully believing that he'd dreamt the events of the previous night. But the song was still playing in his headphones. There was something so beautiful, so earnest and so sweet about Jungkook's words, that he couldn't listen to it all the way through without blushing furiously, taking off his headphones and walking around his bedroom to calm himself. In the end, it all just left Jimin thoroughly bewildered. Up until then, he would never have dared to think that Jungkook maybe felt remotely the same way about him, because it was too good to be true. It was quiet hard to believe even after listening to the song.

So Jimin went to Hobi, the light that often guided him through darkness at times like these. Hobi's reaction to the song was- unexpected to say the least. He positively melted, rolling around the bed clutching Jimin's pillow.

"This is by far the most adorable confession I've ever seen or heard. The kid is finally growing up, I can't believe this. See I told you he's been making heart eyes at you from the beginning."

"So you think he is confessing... to me."

"Who else, Jiminah? He literally used your voice in the song." Hobi regarded Jimin for a second. "You don't have to say anything. I don't think he's expecting you to."

Jimin sighed. The song still played in the background and Jimin fought the urge to hum to it. His stomach did weird somersaults every time Jungkook sang _"You have my entire heart." _in his buttery voice.

"You know" Hobi rested his elbow on the pillow, still smiling like an idiot. "Jin Hyung made a bet with Tae about Jungkook's feelings for you. I guess this song means that Jin Hyung won, he's going to be so happy."

"Sometimes i wonder if i can even call you my friends." replied Jimin, exasperated.

\---

The massive amount of guilt that hung over Jimin threatened to crush him flat so he called Eric the next day. They met at a cafe and spoke for three hours straight. To Jimin's immense relief, Eric didn't seem to hate him.

"I always had a feeling that you were never really over him, no matter how many times you said that you were. What kind of person would I be if I held you back, knowing full well how you feel?"

"I'm sorry I could never be there for you the way you were for me." Jimin said.

Eric shook his head, chuckling to himself. "See this is the thing about you, Jiminie, you are too nice. I disappear for months without a trace and you still welcome me back like nothing's changed. I don't even text you back at times, but you manage to send birthday gifts across continents for me." He paused, thinking.

Jimin wasn't convinced. "Birthday gifts, text messages... I owed you a lot more than that." 

"I owe you a lot too, you know. To be honest, I don't think I could've gotten into MIT without you. I was a depressed slob back then. You would call me everyday to cheer me on, pushing me to work harder even before we started dating. You simply never stopped being there for me, I'd say we are even." He smiled sadly.

\---

Jimin was sure that he was being ignored by Jungkook, who he'd mustered up the courage to text the next day, only to be left on read. He was nowhere to be seen when Jimin visited GreatHit Ent. for his meeting either.

"Jungkook apologizes for any inconvenience he has caused by including your voice on the track. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can replace your vocals with someone else's."

"No, I don't mind at all." Jimin said immediately. If this was the song Jungkook wanted out there, Jimin wouldn't change it for the world. "But I would like to stay anonymous, if that's possible."

They readily agreed, Jimin's suggestion must've saved them a lot of PR trouble too, he thought wryly.

On the way back home Jimin received a reply from Jungkook.

_[10:00 AM]_

_**Me:** Hi Jungkookie, can we talk?_

_[9:15 PM]_

_**Jeon Jungkook:** Sorry, I was busy with award show practice._

_**Jeon Jungkook: **I didn't mean to mess up this bad._

_**Jeon Jungkook: **I'm sorry, I really am. _

_[9:17 PM]_

_**Me:** You didn't mess up. Can we talk?_

He was left on read again.

\---

So in short, a lot happened in the last three days. The song was out and no one knew who the mystery singer was. It'd become quiet a conspiracy, with fans making theory after theory. Jimin enjoyed reading them.

Now all there was left was for Jungkook to explain himself. If he would only reply to Jimin's texts. Jimin shut his laptop with a sigh. The studio was too quiet for him to concentrate on his editing. It was also getting late.

Heading back home, Jimin admired the Christmas decorations that adorned the city. A quiet calmness settled in Jimin's heart just like the snow that layered every surface. _It's going to be alright_, he thought. _It's going to get better._

As Jimin entered the apartment, he heard a loud babble issuing from inside. The noise stopped when Jimin peered into the living room. Jin was sitting at his usual spot on the couch and beside him sat Jungkook, they both held gaming consoles.

"Aahh, Jimin Sshi, you have a visitor." Jin said, gesturing at Jungkook beside him, who was staring at Jimin like a deer caught in headlights.

"I actually came here to see you, Jin Hyung." Jungkook said, looking abashed.

Jin pushed Jungkook off the couch towards Jimin. "Yeah sure you did kid, and my name is Beyonce."

\---

"So the song's great." said Jimin. They were both standing in Jimin's bedroom.

"I'm glad you like it." Jungkook scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, staring at his feet. He looked like a giant puppy. Jimin noticed that his cheeks had turned an adorable shade of pink.

"I really am sorry for causing you trouble on the day of your showcase. I hope things are not too bad with Eric."

"Well, Eric and I broke up." Jimin decided to get straight to the point.

Jungkook's eyes snapped back up to Jimin at this. "What?"

"Yeah, it's for the best." Jimin didn't know what else to say.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. In time."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Kookah."

"It's just that I have a tendency to mess things up."

"This one's all on me, don't worry." Jimin smiled.

Jungkook didn't look convinced though, he shook his head and took a step back, his frown deepening.

Jimin took two steps forward to bridge the gap between them, tilting his head to look at Jungkook's downcast face. "Hey, what's gotten you all troubled?"

"That night four years ago, I… I regretted it as soon as you left, you know." Jungkook said in an almost whisper.

"Uh- " Jimin was taken aback by this. Was Jungkook actually talking about that night- that disastrous night before Jimin left for Busan?

"I didn't really mean to push you away, I was confused and I panicked-"

Well damn, he actually was talking about that night, Jimin realised, his eyes widening, "Hey, hey, don't do that to yourself, Kookie." He reached out and gave Jungkook's arms a reassuring squeeze. "Didn't you say it yourself, it was four years ago, no one gives a shit." He let out a nervous chuckle. "And besides, you did nothing wrong. If anything, it's me who should be apologising for coming off too strong and scaring you like that."

Jungkook shook his head again, "I caused you a lot of pain, didn't I?"

Something in Jimin's chest softened.  _ So that's what he's worried about. _ He sighed, "We were both young, Kookah, way too young. And you were just starting out as an idol too, there was so much at stake back then. The timing was just… wrong. Things were bound to get messed up." Jimin led Jungkook to the bed where they sat side by side. "Of course, it did hurt a little, I won't lie. Leaving Seoul like that, leaving the team. I missed you guys so much and it took some time for me to get used to the grind of regular life. It was hard at first but i never once held anything against you, or anyone else. And well, look at me now, I didn't turn out so bad, did I?" He looked up at Jungkook and smiled warmly.

Jungkook seemed lost in thought, he held Jimin's hand in his and traced the lines on his palm absently. The butterflies in Jimin's tummy fluttered in response. They sat there for a while in silence, until Jimin decided to break it. "So, you wrote the song about me."

"Yeah, turns out I did." Jungkook smiled, he let go of Jimin's hand and fiddled with his own fingers instead. "There was little else I could write -or think about at the time so I had to get it off my chest. It was supposed to be a personal project, not something to be shared with the world. But once I finished recording, I wanted you to hear it, even if you were already in a relationship, even if that made me a selfish asshole." 

This was entirely too much for Jimin to process, but he couldn't stand watching Jungkook look so guilty and depressed. "You are definitely not a selfish asshole Kookah. And besides, the world now has an adorable song thanks to all this and I finally know how you feel."

"I kinda thought you knew already to be honest, I never tried to hide how I felt."

Now that Jimin thought about it, all the attention and compliments made sense. Jimin laughed, he suddenly felt light headed. "Well, if the song really is about me, you got a few things wrong."

"Huh?" Jungkook looked confused.

"Let me see.." Jimin took out his phone and played the song. "You sing here that it's too late, that I don't see you the same way you see me. Where on earth did you get that impression?"

"You clearly had a boyfriend at the time of me writing this. Also, you would always find excuses to run away from me, like you were not interested. I dunno Hyung, this whole 'confessing my feelings' thing is new to me, normally people just tell me how they feel before I even have to bother." He ran his fingers through his hair and shook it back into place, not meeting Jimin's eyes again. "This is one of the few things I wouldn't mind being wrong about though." He mumbled, a shy little smile beginning to form on his lips.

Jimin shook his head in exasperation, "You are an idiot." He put his arms around Jungkook's shoulders, forcing him to lock eyes. "I have never stopped liking you, not when we were trainees, not when I went off to university, not even when i met Eric. Which is why it was for the best that we broke up. It's always been you Kookah. God forbid, I wished I could forget you, I tried really hard. Turns out-"

"Jiminah" Jungkook whispered, his face inches away from Jimin's.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

\-------------------------------------------------

Um so, that's all folks! If you are still reading this, know that I am really grateful. Please tell me what you thought about it! I love a good chat.

I am pretty new to writing romance, so this was very, very difficult for me. Especially the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace!!


End file.
